Be As One
|kanji=－Ｂｅ　Ａｓ　Ｏｎｅ－ |rōmaji= |english= |band=w-inds |composer= |song number=6 |starting episode=Episode 61 |ending episode=Episode 72 |previous song=HOLY SHINE |next song=Lonely Person }} Be As One is the sixth ending theme of the Fairy Tail anime; it is performed by w-inds. Characters in Order of Appearance Lyrics TV Version English= Woe Woe Woe… Yeah… eh eh eh eh I’m always thinking of you, even on days we don't meet, Every time I Feel Ah the warmth of your palm envelopes me, Heart And Soul I'll never leave your side. Your casual kindness every time we meet, makes me feel like embrassing everypart of you I will -be as one- I want to protect you Stay with me, I love you. Yes You, My beloved all my feelings laid bare to you. a once in a lifetime miracle meeting where as if the stars were sparkling and the raindrops soon poured into the sea lets be intertwined, the two of us Love You are everything |-| Rōmaji= Woe Woe Woe… donna toki demo omotte iru yo aenai himo Everytime I Feel Ah attaka na tenohira kurumareta Heart & Soul hanarezu ni koko ni aru nanigenai yasashisa ni meguri au tabi subete wo dakishimeta kunaru yo I Will -Be As One- kimi wo mamoritai Stay With Me suki da yo Yes You itoshii hito afuredasu omoi kakusazu tsutaeru kara tatta ichido deatta kisekisa hoshi tachi ga musubi kagayaku you ni amatsubu yagate umi ni sosogu yo ni futari kasaneaou Love kimi ga subete |-| Kanji= Ｗｏｅ　Ｗｏｅ　Ｗｏｅ．．． どんな時でも 想っているよ 会えない日も Ｅｖｅｒｙｔｉｍｅ　Ｉ　Ｆｅｅｌ Ah あったかな手のひら くるまれた Ｈｅａｒｔ　＆　Ｓｏｕｌ 離れずに 此処にある 何気ない 優しさに めぐり逢うたび 全てを抱きしめたくなるよ Ｉ　Ｗｉｌｌ －Ｂｅ　Ａｓ　Ｏｎｅ－ 君を守りたい Ｓｔａｙ　Ｗｉｔｈ　Ｍｅ 好きだよ Ｙｅｓ　Ｙｏｕ 愛しい人 溢れ出す想い 隠さず 伝えるから たった一度出逢った奇跡さ 星たちが結び輝くように 雨粒やがて海に注ぐよに ふたり 重ね合おう Ｌｏｖｅ 君がすべて Full Version English= I’m always thinking of you, even on days we don't meet, Every time I Feel Ah the warmth of your palm envelopes me, Heart And Soul I'll never leave your side. Your casual kindness every time we meet, makes me feel like embrassing everypart of you I will -be as one- I want to protect you Stay with me, I love you. Yes You, My beloved all my feelings laid bare to you. a once in a lifetime miracle meeting where as if the stars were sparkling and the raindrops soon poured into the sea lets be intertwined, the two of us Love You are everything Even for tiny instances when we cross paths without meeting Never Cry AH I’ll come here and listen to the dreams you hold and the continuation to the book you were reading SAY When we collect small things about each other we didn’t yet know about, the bonds we have between us will strengthen Now –Be As One- I want to try believing That there is such a thing as an everlasting love Let’s etch ourselves into each other In this destiny which we won’t regret Bring our hands together and feel each other’s warmth and feel the peacefulness born from each other’s gaze That is eternity Only Shine Because we realize Whether spring, summer, autumn and winter, I want to set your many smiling faces Into one of the world’s stories and tell it one day I Will-Be As One-I want to try to protect you Stay With Me I love you... I'll tell you my overflowing thoughts without hiding them Now –Be As One- I want to try believing That there is such a thing as an everlasting love Let’s etch ourselves into each other In this destiny which we won’t regret Bring our hands together and feel each other’s warmth and feel the peacefulness born from each other’s gaze That is eternity Only Shine Because we realize |-| Rōmaji= Woe Woe Woe… donna toki demo omotte iru yo aenai himo Everytime I Feel Ah attaka na tenohira kurumareta Heart & Soul hanarezu ni koko ni aru nanigenai yasashisa ni meguri au tabi subete wo dakishimeta kunaru yo I Will -Be As One- kimi wo mamoritai Stay With Me suki da yo Yes You itoshii hito afuredasu omoi kakusazu tsutaeru kara tatta ichido deatta kisekisa hoshi tachi ga musubi kagayaku you ni amatsubu yagate umi ni sosogu yo ni futari kasaneaou Love kimi ga subete honno sukoshi no surechigai sae Never Cry kitto uchiakete Ah kimi ga daita yume ya yomikake no honno tsuduki koko he kite kikasete Say mada shiranu otagai wo atsumeru tabi ni tsuyoku naru kizuna ga aru kara ima -Be As One- shinjite mitai zutto kienai ai ga aru koto nagareru jikan ni futari wo kizamiaou kuyamanai kono unmei wo teto teawase kanji au nukumori mitsume au tabi umareru yasuragi sore ga eien Only Shine kisurika kara haru to natsu to aki fuyu to ikutsu mo no egao wo chiribame sekai de hitotsu no monogatari katarou itsuka I Will -Be As One- kimi wo mamoritai Stay With Me AISHITERU… afuredasu omoi kakusazu tsutaeru kara Ah... Wow... ima -Be As One- shinjite mitai zutto kienai ai ga aru koto nagareru jikan ni futari wo kizamiaou kuyamanai kono unmei wo teto teawase kanji au nukumori mitsume au tabi umareru yasuragi sore ga eien Only Shine kisurika kara |-| Kanji= Ｗｏｅ　Ｗｏｅ　Ｗｏｅ．．． どんな時でも 想っているよ 会えない日も Ｅｖｅｒｙｔｉｍｅ　Ｉ　Ｆｅｅｌ Ah あったかな手のひら くるまれた Ｈｅａｒｔ　＆　Ｓｏｕｌ 離れずに 此処にある 何気ない 優しさに めぐり逢うたび 全てを抱きしめたくなるよ Ｉ　Ｗｉｌｌ －Ｂｅ　Ａｓ　Ｏｎｅ－ 君を守りたい Ｓｔａｙ　Ｗｉｔｈ　Ｍｅ 好きだよ Ｙｅｓ　Ｙｏｕ 愛しい人 溢れ出す想い 隠さず 伝えるから たった一度出逢った奇跡さ 星たちが結び輝くように 雨粒やがて海に注ぐよに ふたり 重ね合おう Ｌｏｖｅ 君がすべて ほんの少しの 擦れ違いさえ Ｎｅｖｅｒ　Ｃｒｙ きっと 打ち明けて Ah 君が抱いた夢や 読みかけの本の続き ここへ来て 聴かせて Ｓａｙ まだ知らぬ お互いを 集めるたびに 強くなる絆があるから 今 －Ｂｅ　Ａｓ　Ｏｎｅ－ 信じてみたい ずっと 消えない愛があること 流れる時間に ふたりを 刻み合おう 悔やまないこの運命を 手と手合わせ感じ合う温もり 見詰め合うたび生まれる安らぎ それが 永遠 Ｏｎｌｙ　Ｓｈｉｎｅ 気づいたから 春と夏と秋冬と 幾つもの笑顔を 散りばめ 世界で ひとつの 物語 語ろういつか Ｉ　Ｗｉｌｌ　－Ｂｅ　Ａｓ　Ｏｎｅ－ 君を守りたい Ｓｔａｙ　Ｗｉｔｈ　Ｍｅ アイシテル… 溢れ出す想い 隠さず 伝えるから Ａｈ．．．　Ｗｏｗ．．． 今 －Ｂｅ　Ａｓ　Ｏｎｅ－ 信じてみたい ずっと 消えない愛があること 流れる時間に ふたりを 刻み合おう 悔やまないこの運命を 手と手合わせ感じ合う温もり 見詰め合うたび生まれる安らぎ それが 永遠 Ｏｎｌｙ　Ｓｈｉｎｅ 気づいたから Trivia *The ending of Episode 68 features an alternate sequence, showcasing the events that occurred during the Oración Seis arc. Navigation Category:Ending Theme Category:Music